


Det som kunde ha hänt

by Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Allt som händer [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: En kort inblick i ett parallellt universum och vad som kunde ha hänt om omständigheterna hade varit lite annorlunda.Inspirerat av ”Vad som än händer har det bästa redan hänt.”
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Allt som händer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572604
Comments: 101
Kudos: 69





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bewa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/gifts).



_ Tiotusen meter upp i luften och han faller. _

_ Han håller andan, kommer inte ihåg hur man andas. Hur kan man glömma? Är inte det en reflex?  _

_ Han har inte kontroll på någonting längre.  _

_ Ingenting.  _

_ Han känner hur kroppen darrar, hur det flimrar för ögonen, hur allt flyter ihop. Mörkt och ljust. _

_ Han hör en dov röst någonstans, försöker fokusera blicken på mannen under honom, på det vackra ansiktet, men allt är suddigt.  _

_ Han hör sin egen röst, men känner inte igen den. Vet inte ens vad han säger, vet bara att han vill bli kvar i ögonblicket så länge som möjligt. Bryr sig inte om ifall jorden går under i morgon, bara han får det här. _

_ Han kan inte hejda stönet som kommer när han sakta sjunker ihop över kroppen under honom, känner det svettiga bröstet klistra sig fast mot mannens varma hud. _

_ Han känner de lena armarna som stryker över hans rygg, läpparna som kysser honom i det fuktiga håret. Känner att det inte bara är han som skakar i hela kroppen. _

_ “Wow…vem är du egentligen och var kommer du ifrån?”  _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hipp hipp hurra för kära Bewa som fyller år idag!! 🍾🎈🎁 Tack för alla fantastiska historier du skriver och delar med oss! ❤️❤️❤️ Hoppas du fortsätter länge till! Är så glad för att ha lärt känna dig och hoppas vi kommer skriva fler historier tillsammans i framtiden! ❤️
> 
> Jag vet att du gillar min historia "Vad som än händer har det bästa redan hänt". Jag har roat mig med att leka lite med tanken om vad som kunde ha hänt, ifall saker hade varit lite annorlunda. Hoppas du kommer gilla det! ❤️
> 
> Tack också Pagnilagni för pepp och genomläsning fem över tolv i natt! 😅Annars hade jag nog aldrig börjat posta den här ficen. 😉
> 
> Nästa kapitel kommer inom kort! Fritt fram för eventuella spekulationer...! 😘


	2. Even

**Några timmar tidigare**

**  
**”En till?” Mannen bakom bardisken ler med hela ansiktet, så som han gjort större delen av kvällen ända sedan Isak satte sig ned för en och halv timme sedan.

 _Han skulle kunna sälja vad som helst till mig_ , tänker Isak och tackar ja med ett leende.  
  
Isak följer mannen med blicken, ser hur han tar fram ett glas och börjar hälla upp ännu en öl ur tappen, den fjärde för ikväll. Isak borde säkert ha nöjt sig med en, möjligen två öl, men mannen bakom bardisken är både snygg och jäkligt trevlig att prata med. Dessutom har Isak inget bättre för sig ikväll; han sitter hellre här än ligger inne på sängen i sitt hotellrum och har tråkigt. Han kommer ändå inte kunna sova på flera timmar, det brukar alltid ta tid för honom att komma ner i varv efter en viktig fotbollsmatch.  
  
 _Even_. Bartendern heter Even. Isak vet inte hur många gånger han har tittat på den silverfärgade skylten som sitter på hans bröst.  
  
”Varsågod.” Even sträcker fram glaset, håller kvar handen en aning för länge. Isak känner hur det ilar till när deras fingrar nuddar vid varandra. Kanske är det för att han har suttit och fantiserat om Evens långa fingrar den senaste timmen, studerat hans händer när han jobbar bakom bardisken, följt varenda rörelse som han gör.   
  
”Tack… _Even!”_ säger Isak och håller kvar blicken längre än han hittills vågat göra. Han känner hur han blir modigare för varje minut som går, för varje öl han får i sig.

“Men… Vad heter du?! Jag har ju glömt fråga!” Even slår plötsligt ut med händerna, ser själv förvånad ut.  
  
Isak skrattar till, sträcker sedan artigt fram handen för att hälsa.  
  
“ _Isak_. Jag heter Isak.”  
  
“Isak? Så fint…” Even släpper långsamt taget om hans hand. Isak känner hur deras fingrar glider mot varandra innan kroppskontakten försvinner helt. 

Det verkar inte som om Even känner igen honom, åtminstone visar han inga tecken på det. 

Even dröjer sig kvar i flera, långa sekunder trots att en annan gäst försöker påkalla uppmärksamheten längre bort. Gästen ifråga verkar vara på väg att tappa tålamodet, ropar allt högre.  
  
”Hallå där borta…? Kan jag få beställa…? Hallå?”  
  
Even nickar kort mot Isak. ”Jag kommer strax tillbaka.”  
  
Isak tar en klunk av ölen, följer Even med blicken när han går iväg. 

Ända sedan han satte sig i baren har Even cirklat runt honom, pratat, serverat öl till andra gäster men alltid kommit tillbaka. De har fortsatt att småprata och Even har gett honom varma blickar som dröjt sig kvar. Vid det här laget är han ganska säker på att Even flirtar med honom.  
  
Isak ser hur mannen i 50-årsåldern lutar sig fram mot Even och säger något. Musiken i bakgrunden är inte särskilt hög, trots det kan Isak inte höra vad mannen beställer. Even sneglar hastigt bort mot honom under tiden han tar betalt. Isak ser hur ytterligare en person kommer fram för att göra en beställning.  
  
Han tar en klunk av ölen och drar fram telefonen igen, fortsätter att scrolla igenom samma nyhetssidor han kollade för bara en halvtimme sedan.  
  
”Är du sportintresserad?”  
  
Isak rycker till när han hör Evens röst igen, är djupt försjunken i sitt, har inte hunnit märka att Even är tillbaka. Han stoppar genast ner telefonen i byxfickan igen, har ingen större lust att prata om sport - särskilt inte efter matchen ikväll. Han vill hellre prata om annat, försöker svara så kort och neutralt han bara kan.  
  
”En del. Du då?”

Even skakar på huvudet. “Jag har noll koll. Är inte alls intresserad… _av sport_.” Even lyfter på ögonbrynen och skrattar till.  
  
”Inte? Vad är du intresserad av då?!” Isak har svårt att ta ögonen från Even, känner hur det definitivt finns något där. Det kan inte bara vara som han inbillar sig.

”Av allt annat än sport..?” svarar Even och ler finurligt, stryker med handflatan fram och tillbaka över bardisken. 

Isak känner suget i magen, märker hur han håller andan i flera sekunder, uppenbart påverkad av Evens charm. I normala fall försöker han alltid hålla en viss distans, har svårt att öppna upp för någon han inte känner. Det blir liksom enklast så.  
  
För även om han numera inte har några problem med att stå för den han är, känns det fortfarande ovant att alla vet. Med tanke på all uppståndelse i media förra året när han kom ut, är han förvånad över att Even inte ser ut att känna igen honom. Förvånad, men samtidigt lättad.

Den första tiden översköljdes han av skamliga förslag, dicpics och en och annan tråkig kommentar. Det blev till slut för mycket för honom. Om han trodde att det skulle bli enklare att dejta någon så hade han tagit fel. Tvärtom var det svårare att veta om personen var genuint intresserad av honom, eller bara ute efter honom för att han var känd. Det har han bittert fått erfara flera gånger. Den senaste tiden har han blivit mer på sin vakt, backar undan så fort någon visat minsta lilla intresse. 

Men inte den här gången.  
  
Han kan inte riktigt sätta fingret på varför det känns så annorlunda med Even, varför han dras till honom som en magnet - han känner ju honom knappt. Det bara finns något där, en omedelbar attraktion, en kemi, åtminstone om han ska gå på första intrycket. 

Det fladdrar till i magen varje gång Even drar fingrarna genom det mörkblonda, rufsiga håret så att det faller bakåt över hans huvud. För att inte tala om den gnistrande blåa blicken som får Isak att bli alldeles varm i hela kroppen. Och när Even ler, ler han med hela ansiktet, sådär så att ögonen nästan blir smala som streck. Dessutom har Isak alltid varit extra svag för killar som är längre än han själv. 

“Så var bor du i vanliga fall? För jag antar att du inte bor här i Oslo…?” Even ser på honom med intensiv blick, stryker inte längre med handflatorna över bardisken utan håller dem stilla, fokuserar bara på Isak och hans svar.  
  
“Jag är härifrån, men bor i Trondheim sen ett tag tillbaka.” Isak drar ut på orden, stannar där, vill inte berätta mer än nödvändigt just nu.  
  
“Okej. Är du här på jobb eller besök?” Even lutar sig närmare Isak.  
  
“Både och kan man väl säga. Ska träffa mamma imorgon när jag ändå är här. Vi ses inte så ofta nu för tiden.“

Even nickar, ger fortfarande inte sken av känna igen honom. Isak hoppas att han inte gör det, vill vara vem som helst i kväll. En helt vanlig kille, anonym för den stora massan. 

”Så, själv ikväll alltså..” konstaterar Even med ett snett leende och börjar torka bardisken med en trasa samtidigt som han ser på Isak.  
  
Det är något med hans blick som är så svår att värja sig mot tänker Isak. Hur han ser på honom intensivt, ger honom hela sin uppmärksamhet.  
  
”Ja…?” Isak ser sig runt omkring och skrattar till. “Jag ser ingen annan här...”  
  
Even ler, biter sig lite nervöst i läppen. Det ser ut som att han är på väg att säga något, men hejdar sig.  
  
Isak undrar vad Even tänkte säga. Kanske är det samma sak han själv har tänkt på ett tag? Att han inte skulle ha något emot att gå iväg någon annanstans där de kan vara för sig själva, göra annat än bara prata? Han låter tankarna vandra iväg, noterar med blicken hur Evens vita skjorta stramar lätt över bröstet. Lägger märke till halsbandet med fjäder-berlocken som skymtar i den uppknäppta skjortan. Isak får sådan lust att sträcka ut handen och dra kedjan mellan fingrarna. Vill veta hur det känns att röra vid Even, om hans hud är mjuk. _Varm_ .

Even slänger en hastig blick på klockan på väggen innan han ser på Isak igen. “Det börjar bli dags att stänga snart… Vill du ha en öl till får du nog dricka den snabbt!”  
  
“Nej tack!” Svaret kommer direkt. Isak skakar på huvudet, han kan inte dricka mer ikväll. Han har fått nog, känner att han är tillräckligt påverkad av ölen han redan fått i sig. Han dricker inte särskilt ofta, som idrottare på elitnivå kan han sällan göra det. 

Den senaste gången han festade ordentligt var nyårsafton, för ett par månader sedan. Han hade blivit lite för full, följde med någon hem som hette Jakob, något som garanterat aldrig hade hänt om han varit nykter och haft ett bättre omdöme. När han väl nyktrade till dagen efter ångrade han sig rejält. Det kändes så uppenbart att Jakob bara varit ute efter att ligga med honom för att han var känd. Han förstod inte själv hur han hade tänkt - sexet hade inte ens varit särskilt bra. Efter det lovade han sig själv, dyrt och heligt, att aldrig ha sex igen när han var berusad.

Isak sväljer hårt, känner sig plötsligt så patetisk. Han borde gå tillbaka till rummet istället för att sitta här och stöta på en bartender som flirtar med nya gäster varenda kväll. Varför skulle Even vara intresserad av just honom? Han vill väl bara få mer dricks, möjligen ett ligg - men mer än så? Knappast. Isak blir irriterad på sig själv och tömmer det sista ur glaset, reser sig hastigt upp från barstolen för att gå iväg.  
  
“Nej..! Vänta, gå inte!” Even ser förvånat på honom. “Det var inte så jag menade!”  
  
Isak känner sig nästan överrumplad av Evens reaktion, hade inte förväntat sig det. Han ser frågande på honom.  
  
“Eh…” Even flackar nervöst med blicken i flera sekunder innan han fortsätter. “Jag tänkte fråga om du vill hitta på något efter att jag är klar här...?”   
  
“Nu ikväll?!”  
  
“Ja, jag måste bara stänga först. Men sen?” Det glittrar till i Evens ögon när han möter Isaks blick.   
  
Isak överlägger snabbt med sig själv. Egentligen vill han inte att kvällen ska ta slut, har redan erkänt för sig själv att han är väldigt attraherad av Even. Å andra sidan vet han inte vad Even är ute efter, men det är en risk han får ta i så fall. Kanske han borde ge det en chans?  
  
“Okej.” Isak sätter sig ner igen, börjar pilla nervöst på drinklistan som ligger framme på bardisken.  
  
Even ser sig hastigt om i den glesa lokalen innan han lägger sin hand över Isaks, stryker försiktigt med fingertopparna över handleden.  
  
Det suger genast till i magen. Isak vrider sin handflata mot Evens, flätar sedan in sina fingrar i hans. Isak lyfter blicken och ser honom i ögonen. De kan inte låta bli att le båda två. Den tidigare tanken om att han bara borde gå därifrån, bara låta det vara, är som bortblåst. Det enda han kan tänka på nu är hur mycket han vill ha Even, hur kåt han börjar bli.  
  
“Så… vad tycker du att vi ska göra nu? Har du något förslag?” Isak ler förväntansfullt, funderar på hur han snabbast möjligt kan bli ensam med Even.  
  
“Ja...? Det beror på vad du har lust med...?” Even klämmer till hans hand lite extra, ser på honom med intensiv blick.  
  
“Vi kan gå till mitt rum..?” Isak försöker låta så självsäker han bara kan, trots att han är nervös. Han brukar sällan vara den som tar initiativ på det här sättet.  
  
“Okej.”


	3. He is the one

Isak kliver ur hissen på plan fem, går bort till rum 526. Han öppnar dörren och kliver in, sparkar av sig skorna och slänger sig ner på sängen. Tar ett par djupa andetag för att lugna sig själv.  
  
Even kommer om några minuter. Det var hans förslag att de skulle vara diskreta, inte gå iväg tillsammans till rummet. Det var egentligen inte tillåtet för personalen att involvera sig med gästerna på hotellet, hade han förklarat. Isak förstod givetvis varför, även om det inte spelade någon större roll för honom. Men Even skulle kunna bli av med sitt jobb om det kom fram, så mycket förstod han.  
  
Isak reser sig upp igen, börjar plocka undan några av sakerna han har hunnit sprida ut över rummet. Han går ut i badrummet, kollar att det ligger kvar kondomer i toalettväskan - ifall de skulle komma så långt. 

Han möter sin egen blick i spegeln, drar fingrarna snabbt genom håret, sköljer munnen med vatten ett par gånger. 

Knackningen på dörren hörs svagt. Benen darrar lätt när går han ut från badrummet. Han öppnar dörren, spänd av förväntan.

“Hallo…” Evens röst är dov, blicken mjuk. Namnskylten på bröstet är borta och han kramar jackan lite nervöst i ena handen. 

”Hej...” Isak avvaktar några sekunder innan han tar två steg fram, möter upp Even.

Dörren hinner knappt slå igen bakom dem innan han lägger armarna om Evens midja, kysser honom bestämt på munnen. Evens tunga letar sig ivrigt in mellan hans läppar samtidigt som han pressar Isak mot väggen med sin kropp, skjuter in sitt lår mellan hans ben. Isak begraver händerna i Evens mjuka hår, trycker sig ännu närmare intill, vill komma så nära det bara går. Den svaga doften av parfym omsluter honom, gör bara Even ännu mer oemotståndlig. 

Evens händer. Varma, mjuka men ändå så bestämda. Drar av Isaks tröja, snabbt. Smeker över hans bröstkorg, ner över magen, känner på konturerna av hans magmuskler. Even kysser honom stötvis på bröstet, axeln, söker sig tillbaka till munnen igen.

Isak känner sig berusad, nästan yr. Av ölen, av lust, av allt. Det går så fort, men ändå alldeles för långsamt. Han har fantiserat om det här ända sedan han började prata med Even tidigare ikväll. 

Händerna skakar lätt när han knäpper upp Evens skjorta, låter den falla fritt ner på golvet. Stryker med fingrarna över Evens mage, rundar hans höft. Stönar till när Even suger in hans underläpp, kysser honom lite hårdare än förut. 

Han känner Even trycka sitt bröst mot hans eget, armarna som glider över hans rygg. Evens fingrar letar sig fram till de trånga jeansen och öppnar upp, knapp för knapp.

När Even lägger handen mot hans skrev och trycker lätt, rör handen upp och ner, svindlar det till för ögonen. Han knyter fingrarna i Evens hår, andas snabbt mot hans hals, känner sig redan hur hård som helst.

Even drar högt efter andan innan han lägger läpparna mot Isaks igen, drar honom in i en ny häftig kyss. Isaks byxor och kalsonger åker halvvägs ner över låren. När Even äntligen sluter handen om honom, klarar inte Isak av att hålla emot. Han skjuter fram höften och stöter in i Evens hand. Even rör handen fram och tillbaka, Isak känner hur greppet blir allt fastare. 

Långsamt kysser sig Even ner över hans kropp. Isak sparkar av sig byxorna, står naken mitt i rummet, bortsett från strumporna på sina fötter. Han hinner inte få av sig dem innan han känner Evens varma mun som omsluter honom, tungan som sveper fram, handen som tar ett fast grepp runt roten av hans kuk. 

Isak lutar huvudet bakåt och sluter ögonen, andas med halvöppen mun. Han måste greppa tag i Evens axlar för att inte tappa balansen.

Försöker minnas när han senast kände något så intensivt som det här. 

***

“Kom...” Even reser sig upp från golvet och backar bakåt mot sängen. På vägen dit lyckas han få av sig sina byxor, Isak förstår inte riktigt hur det går till. Han tänker bara på de vita, låga boxershortsen som sitter så tight på Even, som inte döljer någonting, som redan har en blöt fläck där fram. 

Even slänger sig ner på rygg i sängen och sträcker ut armarna mot honom. Isak går fram till sängen och sätter sig grensle över Evens lår, lutar sig fram för att kyssa honom på munnen, pressar samtidigt sin nakna kropp mot Evens hårda stånd. 

Even flämtar till och kysser honom hungrigt tillbaka, fattar genast tag om hans höfter. “Din kropp är helt fantastisk. Fan vad du måste träna...” mumlar han mot Isaks kind. 

_Du skulle bara veta_ , tänker Isak och ler när han kysser sig ner över Evens kropp. Han slickar med tungan i små cirklar runt ena bröstvårtan, lägger sedan fingrarna innanför resåren på boxershortsen och stannar upp, ser på Even.

Evens blick är fylld av åtrå och plötsligt känner sig Isak lite nervös. Han har inte haft sex med så många, efter att ha smugit med sin läggning i flera år. Han har bara haft enstaka one night stands då och då, men inget som kommer i närheten av det här. Han vet inte riktigt vad Even gillar - hur han nu skulle kunna göra det när de aldrig har haft sex förut. Men han vill ju så gärna att det här ska bli bra.

Han tar ett djupt andetag, försöker skaka av sig nervositeten, fokuserar istället blicken på den heta mannen framför honom.

 _“Fuck..!”_ Even flämtar till när Isak äntligen drar av boxershortsen. Han ställer sig på knä, mellan Evens ben, kysser insidan av låret och ljumsken innan han sluter handen om honom. Even är hård och fuktig i hans hand och Isak kan inte motstå impulsen att böja sig fram, ta honom i sin mun. 

***

Isak känner hur kroppen darrar, hur det flimrar för ögonen, hur allt flyter ihop. Mörkt och ljust.

Han kan inte hejda stönet som kommer när han sakta sjunker ihop över Even, känner det svettiga bröstet klistra sig mot hans hud. 

Han känner de lena armarna som stryker över hans rygg, läpparna som kysser honom i det fuktiga håret. Känner att det inte bara är han som skakar i hela kroppen.

_“Wow... vem är du egentligen och var kommer du ifrån?”_

Han ler in mot Evens hals, men får inte fram ett ljud. Det är Even som borde svara på den frågan och inte jag, tänker Isak. 

Till slut glider han av Even, lägger sig på sidan, tätt intill, försöker andas normalt igen. Even lägger armen om honom och drar sakta fingrarna genom hans hår, fram och tillbaka. Isak känner hur han slappnar av i Evens trygga famn. 

Tänk om han kunde få det här varje dag - värme, närhet, trygghet. Sex.

“Vad fin du är…” viskar Even och drar med pekfingret längs hans käke. ”Trist att du åker redan imorgon. Det hade varit kul att lära känna dig mer.” Even blåser honom försiktigt i håret. 

“Mmm. Samma här...” Isak ler, kan inte låta bli att kyssa Even igen.

Kyssen är mjuk och innerlig, deras läppar rör sig sakta mot varandra, som att de plötsligt har all tid i världen. 

“Alltså...” säger Even när han hämtar andan igen. “Du är helt otrolig.. jag brukar verkligen inte… jag har aldrig…” Even har svårt att hitta de rätta orden, ser bara på honom med glitter i ögonen.

“Vadå?” undrar Isak nyfiket.

“Jag vill inte att du ska tro att det här är något jag brukar göra. Jag har aldrig gått iväg med någon gäst förut. Aldrig.”

Isak lyfter förvånat på ögonbrynen. “Inte?!”

“Nej! Jag lovar. Och även om du inte tror på mig så är det faktiskt sant!”

“Säkert?” 

“Ja… Säkert. Men när jag fick syn på dig i baren ikväll så bara visste jag - “ _He is the one!_ ” Even ler med hela ansiktet. 

Det är säkert bara något som Even säger, men Isak kan ändå inte låta bli att känna sig lite generad. 

“Men tänk om någon får reda på det här och du blir av med jobbet?”

“I så fall var det värt det. Definitivt värt det.” Even lägger handen runt Isaks ansikte och ger honom ännu en kyss.

“Men du…? Vill du stanna kvar? Sova hos mig?” 

“Mmm. Jag ska ingenstans...” viskar Even och lägger läpparna mot hans panna.

Isak sjunker in mot Evens bröst, söker efter hans hand. Flätar in sina fingrar i hans. 

_Det hade varit kul att lära känna dig mer._ Evens ord snurrar runt i hans huvud. Han gillar verkligen Even, skulle så gärna vilja träffa honom igen. Önskar att han hade haft möjlighet att stanna kvar en dag till, spendera ännu mer tid med honom. För även om allt har gått fort ikväll, vill han inte att det ska slut nu, att det bara blir en engångsgrej. Men då borde han kanske ha tänkt annorlunda, lärt känna Even ordentligt innan de hoppade i säng. 

Even snurrar hans hår mellan sina fingrar och Isak känner hur tröttheten sakta kommer krypande. Han gäspar stort och det dröjer inte många minuter innan han somnar till ljudet av Evens hjärtslag. 

Han sover med Evens arm runt sig hela natten, sover bättre än han gjort på mycket, mycket länge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack igen till Pagni för pepp och inspel! ❤️
> 
> ... och det blir visst även ett fjärde kapitel, kommer lite senare i påsk 😉 🐥


	4. Dagen efter

Evens hand är i hans nacke, hans långa fingrar kittlar honom i hårfästet, drar honom närmare för en kyss. 

Det finns ingenting som skulle kunna få honom att släppa Even just nu, lösgöra sig från hans famn. Han vill vara så nära det bara går, så länge han får.

Isak stryker med tummen bakom Evens öra, nerför hans hals, längs hans axel. Vilar handen på hans höft. Känner hur Evens andedräkt kittlar mot hans läppar.

De kysser varandra igen, djupare och långsammare den här gången, inte lika hetsigt som i natt då allting bara exploderade mellan dem. 

“Ska vi gå upp och ta en dusch?” Evens röst är hes, lite raspig.

“Kan vi inte vänta lite till?” Isak borrar in sitt ansikte mot Evens hals. Han vill stanna kvar i den här bubblan så länge som möjligt, inte kliva upp. Vill inte duscha, äta frukost och träffa mamma. Vill inte åka hem till Trondheim senare idag. 

Vill hellre ligga kvar här, insvept i Evens långa armar, prata och hångla. 

Evens hand stryker längs sidan på honom, låter den glida ner och lägga sig över rumpan, trycker honom närmare intill. “Du måste checka ut om en timme, du vet det va?”

“Mmm…” suckar Isak.

“Och jag tror du behöver en dusch…” Even kysser honom i håret. “Kanske du behöver hjälp i duschen?”

Isak ler. “Kanske det?”

“Jag vet vem som kan hjälpa dig...” Even vrider Isaks ansikte mot sig, kysser honom på munnen. “På det här hotellet har vi extra bra service, till speciellt utvalda gäster…”

“Jaså..?”

“Och du råkar vara en av dem…” 

*

Isak blundar och lutar huvudet bakåt, låter det varma vattnet rinna ner över kroppen, sköljer bort alla spåren från i natt, från morgonen när de vaknade upp, gjorde det igen. Han öppnar ögonen, drar fingrarna genom det blöta håret. 

Even trycker ut tvål i handflatorna, rör händerna långsamt över hans axlar, ner över de hala armarna och upp igen, stryker långsamt över hans bröst. 

Isak lägger händerna runt Evens ansikte och lutar sig fram, kysser honom. Känner plötsligt det kalla kaklet mot sin rygg när Even lägger tyngden mot hans kropp, låser fast honom mot väggen. Even pressar sitt skrev mot honom, Isak känner hur han börjar bli hård. _Igen_.

Det är lika bra han passar på, vet inte om han får chansen att träffa Even igen.

Nej.

Inte om. _När_. Han bara måste få träffa Even igen, så mycket vet han.

När Evens läppar dröjer sig kvar lågt ner på halsen fnittrar Isak till och han försöker dra sig undan. “Hey… inga sugmärken!”

Blicken Even ger honom är en blandning av förvåning och djävulskap. Isak får värja sig med armarna när Even försöker komma nära igen. 

“Varför inte..?!” Even försöker lite till innan han ger upp med ett skratt. 

Vad ska han svara? Att han inte har lust att svara på massa frågor, vill slippa förklara sig för Julian och de andra i laget. 

“Jag tränar mycket, det är många som ser min kropp. Jag vill inte få massa kommentarer! Dessutom är det bara tonåringar som håller på med sånt.” säger Isak med ett snett leende.

“Men du tränar väl inte naken - eller?” Even ler finurligt.

“Nej, men…” 

Längre hinner han inte innan Even avbryter honom med ännu en kyss.

*

Det är bara tio minuter kvar tills han måste checka ut från hotellrummet och Isak börjar känna sig stressad. Mest över att han måste skiljas från Even redan nu, att de inte kan gå ut härifrån tillsammans. 

“Vad heter du i efternamn?” Even håller telefonen i sin hand, har precis lagt in Isaks telefonnummer.

Isak dröjer med sitt svar. “Eh… Valtersen.”

“Valtersen? Det är ganska ovanligt va? Fast jag tycker jag känner igen det...” Even tänker efter ordentligt. “Isak Valtersen…”

Okej. Det är väl nu han borde berätta för honom hur det ligger till, vem han egentligen är. 

“Jag spelar fotboll. I Rosenborg. Så det kanske är därför du känner igen det.” 

Even ler, skakar lätt på huvudet. “Sorry, men jag har så dålig koll. Rosenborg?”

Isak nickar. “Högsta ligan. Det var därför jag var här igår, för att jag spelade match innan.”

“Okej, men… “ Even tvekar, är tyst i några sekunder. “Vet… är det många som vet om att du..?” Even gestikulerar med handen mellan dem.

“Är intresserad av killar?” Isak nickar. “Jo, nu vet nog de allra flesta. Var mycket om det i media förra året när jag kom ut. Trodde att du också visste att...” 

“Nej, nej! Jag hade ingen aning!” Even börjar flacka nervöst med blicken. “Jag hade.. eh… lite annat för mig förra året, så jag måste ha missat det…” 

Isak sträcker sig efter Evens hand. “Hey. Det gör ingenting. Jag är egentligen bara glad för att du inte kände igen mig…”

Even lägger handen runt Isaks nacke, drar honom till sig. “Jag med. För hade jag vetat det hade jag nog aldrig vågat prata med dig…” 

*

Klockan är nästan kvart över elva när Isak kliver ut på gatan utanför hotellets entré. Han går fram till taxibilen som står och väntar på honom, öppnar dörren till baksätet och hoppar in.

”Isak Valtersen? Från Rosenborg?! Åh, så kul!” Taxichauffören klappar händerna av förtjusning. 

“Yes… det stämmer.” Isak ler vänligt mot mannen som ser på honom i backspegeln. “Kan vi ta en liten omväg innan vi åker till Aker Brygge? Jag har lovat hämta min mamma på vägen.”

“Självklart! Var bor hon?”

Isak uppger adressen och mannen svänger ut från trottoarkanten, kör i riktning mot mammas lägenhet.

”Jag såg faktiskt matchen igår. Så bra du spelade! Synd att ni förlorade, men ja. Det här året har du varit en av de allra bästa i laget. Topp tre. Lätt!” Mannen skrattar till, söker Isaks blick i backspegeln.

“Tack, kul att du tycker det!” säger Isak och vänder bort blicken, tittar ut genom fönstret istället. Han orkar inte prata med någon just nu, vill bara bli lämnad ifred.

 _En av de allra bästa i laget._

Jo tack. Det har knappast varit gratis. Han tänker på alla uppoffringar han gjort genom åren, alla timmar han har tränat. Alla tidiga mornar han har gått upp, alla sena kvällar han har kommit hem. De långa bussresorna till slitna fotbollsplaner ute i nowhere, matcher spelade i alla sorts väder. Han tänker på sånt han har missat genom åren - vänners bröllop, födelsedagar, fester han varit tvungen att tacka nej till… 

Det senaste året har det blivit allt tydligare att det saknas en viktig pusselbit i hans liv, att allt inte bara handlar om fotboll och prestationer. Och efter att ha mött Even igår kändes det ännu tydligare. De låg och pratade en lång stund på morgonen, lärde känna varandra ännu mer. Lyssnade intresserat när Even berättade om sina olika intressen och om spännande resor han gjort. Det kändes så befriande att prata om något helt annat än fotboll och han insåg ännu mer hur tråkigt det var att inte ha någon att dela vardagen med. Hur mycket han saknar att ha någon att dela sina tankar och känslor med, någon att skratta tillsammans med.

Isak sneglar på klockan på instrumentbrädan. Det är bara tjugo minuter sedan han kysste Even och sa hej då, ändå saknar han honom redan. 

Han plockar fram telefonen ur fickan, låser upp skärmen och klickar fram ett nytt meddelande. De lovade varandra att de skulle höras av, men sa inte när. Kanske är det väl desperat att skicka ett meddelande redan nu? 

Nej, han borde ta det chill, vänta lite till. Låta Even vara den som hör av sig först. 

Istället öppnar han facebook, söker på ’Even Bech Næsheim’. Blir förvånad när han inte får någon träff, han trodde alla hade facebook. Han söker på instagram, men hittar ingenting där heller. Tänk om Even inte har uppgett sitt riktiga namn? 

Längre hinner han inte fundera innan mammas gröna kappa plötsligt dyker upp utanför bilfönstret och han rycks tillbaka till verkligheten igen. Chauffören saktar in och stannar vid trottoarkanten. Mamma öppnar genast dörren och kliver in, sätter sig bredvid honom i baksätet. 

“Hej Isak! Åh! Så fint att se dig igen!”

Isak kopplar loss bältet och sträcker sig fram mot mamma, ger henne en kram. 

Försöker släppa tankarna på Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack Pagnilagni för pepp och inspel och för att du ställer frågor man vill veta svaren på... Jag kunde liksom inte låta bli att skriva ett kapitel till när jag började fundera. 😍Sista kapitlet kommer snart.


	5. Sweet chili

**Två veckor senare-ish**

**Fredag 17:47** **  
**

_“Här nu ❤️”_

**❤️**

**”Jag väntar i ankomsthallen.”**

Isak lyfter blicken och ser sig omkring, undrar hur lång tid det kommer ta innan Even dyker upp. Han börjar bli skakig i benen. Det känns nästan overkligt att stå här och vänta på Even, att snart få se honom på riktigt igen. 

När Even skickade första meddelandet till honom redan under lunchen med mamma hade han blivit så otroligt lättad och glad. På vägen ut till flygplatsen fortsatte de skicka meddelanden fram och tillbaka till varandra. Och på den vägen var det.

Det har inte gått en dag utan att de har pratat eller chattat med varandra. Inte en dag utan att de har sagt god morgon och god natt, skickat roliga giffar, pratat om allt och ingenting, delat favoritlåtar med varandra. Han har tänkt på Even varenda sekund, till och med drömt om honom på nätterna. 

De bestämde snabbt att de skulle ses igen, Isak minns inte vem av dem som kom med förslaget. Det kändes så självklart, som något båda ville. Det hade varit svårt att hitta en lucka i deras scheman, men det hela löste sig när Even lyckades byta bort ett lördagspass. 

Och nu är han snart här, vilken sekund som helst. 

En helg - 48 timmar - är all tid de får innan Even måste åka tillbaka till Oslo igen. Han förstår inte hur det ska räcka, hur de ska hinna med allt han vill göra när Even är här. Imorgon har han dessutom match, har redan ordnat biljett till Even på Vip-läktaren där de andra spelarnas vänner och familjer brukar sitta.

Han kan inte minnas att han känt sig så här nervös och förväntansfull i hela sitt liv, inte ens inför en viktig match. Han tycker om Even så otroligt mycket, vill inte att det här blir sista gången han kommer och hälsar på. 

Helt plötsligt ser han Even dyka upp bakom ett hörn. Hela hans ansikte lyser upp när han får syn på Isak.

Det ilar till i magen när han möter Evens blick, inser hur galet mycket han har saknat honom. Han kan inte sluta le, börjar gå mot Even så fort han bara kan.

Innan Even ens hunnit fram, släpper han ner sin väska på golvet och sträcker ut armarna mot honom, snuddar med läpparna mot hans kind. _“Hej…”_

Isak dyker in i Evens famn, lägger ena armen över hans axel, den andra runt hans midja, borrar in ansiktet mot hans hals. Drar in hans doft genom näsan, känner alla minnen från natten i Oslo skölja över honom ännu en gång. 

Det är som att bruset runt om dem upphör att existera, som att alla människor bara försvinner. Det enda som finns kvar är Even och hans armar runt honom; värmen som sprider sig i hela kroppen. Ingen har någonsin fått honom att känna så som det här förut. _Ingen._

“Så fint att se dig igen.” Even sänker rösten, viskar i hans öra. “Kan inte vänta tills vi sitter ensamma i bilen och jag får kyssa dig igen...”

*

_Han är ännu finare än han minns honom._

Isak måste titta en gång till.

Det är svårt att hålla fokus på vägen och trafiken runt omkring när Even sitter bredvid honom i bilen och ser så jävla snygg ut. Isak håller ena handen på ratten, den andra handen kramar Evens lår. Even har lagt sin hand ovanpå hans, rör fingertopparna konstant mot hans hud, får det att pirra långt upp i Isaks arm.

De har pratat nonstop ända sedan de lämnade flygplatsen. Even har växlat mellan att titta på honom och att se ut genom fönstret. Har beundrat och kommenterat det mesta de har åkt förbi. 

När trafiksignalen slår om till rött vänder Isak åter blicken åt Evens håll, låter den dröja kvar, kan inte se sig mätt. “Jag kan inte förstå att du äntligen är här…”

“Nej, jag vet. Det är helt sjukt… Jag kan liksom inte sluta titta på dig… “ Even kramar om hans hand.

“Inte jag heller… men snart måste jag. Annars kommer jag stoppa upp hela trafiken!” Isak ler, håller kvar Evens blick ända tills det slår om till grönt igen. 

Isak sneglar hastigt på klockan på instrumentbrädan. “Börjar du bli hungrig?”

“Ja, lite. Har inte ätit sedan lunch.” 

“Ska vi gå ut och äta? Det finns flera restauranger i närheten där jag bor.” 

Inte för att han vet vet om han klarar av att äta något just nu, inte när hela magen är full av fjärilar som flyger runt hej vilt. 

Even rycker på axlarna, fortsätter att le som han gjort ända sedan de lämnade flygplatsen. “Ja, varför inte? Vi kan väl bara lämna mina grejer i din lägenhet så kan vi sticka på en gång?”

*

Det blir inte riktigt så.

“Så fint du bor.” säger Even när han kliver in i vardagsrummet. Han ser sig omkring innan han går fram till fönstret och tittar ut. “Vacker utsikt.”

Isak kommer fram och ställer sig bakom, smyger in armarna runt Evens midja. “Mmm, verkligen...” Han blundar och kysser Even mjukt i nacken, drar in hans doft genom näsan. 

_Äntligen ensamma med varandra._

Som han har längtat efter att vara nära Even, få känna hans kropp mot sin. Det känns som om han aldrig kommer vilja släppa taget om honom igen.

Men han gör det. Låter ena handen smita in under fliken på Evens tröja, rör fingertopparna i små cirklar över magen. 

Han hör hur Even drar efter andan innan han långsamt vänder sig om och lägger händerna runt Isaks ansikte, kysser honom utan att tveka. Isak lägger armarna runt hans midja och öppnar upp, gör kyssen djupare. Vill ha mer av Even, vill ha allt.

Han har väntat två veckor på att få göra det här igen. _Två veckor._

Otåligt tar han tag i en flik av Evens tröja, lyfter den över hans huvud och släpper ner den på golvet. Drar av sin egen tröja lika snabbt, innan han lägger armarna runt Even igen. 

Han stönar till när Evens händer glider ner längs hans armar, söker sig mot hans mage, börjar knäppa upp jeansen, knapp för knapp. Det är inte bara Isak som är otålig.

“Jag tror vi får hoppa över den där middagen alltså…” Even kysser honom längs halsen och nyckelbenet, innan han hittar Isaks mun igen.

“Mhm.” Isak flämtar till när Even sticker händerna innanför hans byxor, klämmer om hans rumpa, trycker honom ännu närmare intill. “Vi tar det sen... _Efteråt_.” 

_“Efteråt.”_

***

**Söndag morgon**

Morgonljuset sipprar in genom de tunna sovrumsgardinerna. Det är tyst i hela lägenheten, bara Evens lugna, jämna andetag som hörs.

Isak ligger på sidan, tittar beundrande på honom. Kan inte bestämma sig för om han ska krypa tätt intill, eller om han ska låta honom få sova lite till.

Han har varit vaken en stund, legat och tänkt på allt som hänt de senaste veckorna, dagarna, timmarna. 

Hela helgen har gått så fort - _allt_ har gått så fort. Ändå känns det redan så hemtamt att ha Even hos sig, ha någon mer som rör sig i lägenheten, som sover bredvid honom i sängen. Det är som att han hör hemma här, hos Isak.

Isak ler för sig själv. Bortsett från timmarna igår när han spelade match, har de knappt lämnat lägenheten. De har spenderat större delen av helgen nakna i sängen eller hopkurade i soffan, med benen inkilade i varandras, invecklade i djupa samtal. 

Någon längre sightseeing i Trondheim har de inte hunnit med, inte heller någon mysig middag ute på stan trots att det finns flera restauranger inom gångavstånd. Båda kvällarna har det blivit take-away i soffan istället - helt perfekt att bara krypa upp i Evens famn efteråt.

Isak lyfter handen från madrassen, kan inte låta bli att röra försiktigt vid Evens halvlånga hår som ligger utslaget över kudden. Han stryker med ena fingret längs Evens arm, rundar skuldran, fortsätter ner över bröstkorgen. Even rör lite på sig och efter några sekunder fladdrar hans ögonfransar till.

“Hej… är du redan vaken?” Even öppnar motvilligt ena ögat, kikar sömnigt på Isak. “Kom hit…”

Even drar honom till sig, lägger armen över hans rygg. Isak lägger sig halvvägs över honom, borrar in sin näsa mot hans hals, känner hans hjärtslag mot sitt bröst.

Han blundar, känner hur Even pressar sina läppar mot hans huvud. Han skulle verkligen kunna vänja sig vid det här - få vakna upp med Even varje dag, få känna värmen och närheten från hans kropp.

“Vad tänker du på..?” Even låter fingrarna glida försiktigt över hans rygg.

“På dig. Oss. Hur fint vi har haft det den här helgen och hur mycket jag kommer sakna att vakna bredvid dig när du har åkt hem.” Isak kysser Even lätt på halsen.

“Mmm.” Even fortsätter att röra handen långsamt samtidigt som han trycker sig närmare intill Isak. ”Jag kommer också sakna det.. Jag gillar inte att sova ensam i min egen säng…” Evens läppar snuddar lätt vid Isaks kind.

”Inte jag heller...” Isak vänder upp ansiktet mot Even, känner hur det fladdrar till i bröstet när han möter Evens varma blick.

De är tysta i flera sekunder, innan Even försiktigt rullar över honom på rygg, pressar sina läppar mot hans mun.

Kyssen är långsam och djup. Evens händer är varma och mjuka, rör sig bestämt över hans armar, över de strama magmusklerna, ut mot höftbenen.

Isaks fingrar vandrar över Evens rygg, smeker hans bara hud, den som han inte kan få nog av, trots att de ligger klistrade mot varandra

Han flämtar till när Even kilar in sitt knä mellan hans lår och pressar isär hans ben. Det dröjer inte lång stund innan Evens hand också är där, smeker honom på insidan av låren, förflyttar den uppåt. Han skjuter upp höfterna, stöter mot Evens kropp, känner handen som sluter om, som långsamt rör sig upp och ner i jämn takt. Han särar lätt på läpparna, känner hur musklerna i kroppen spänner sig när Even kysser honom stötvis på halsen, över bröstet, magen, när han söker sig ner över hans kropp.

Hoppas innerligt att det inte är sista gången som Even väcker honom så här.

*

_”Jag måste ju hinna se något mer än din lägenhet innan jag åker hem igen!”_

Efter frukosten promenerar de bort till Bakklandet, tar sikte på cykelhissen som Even pratat om att han så gärna vill se. De går tätt intill varandra hela vägen, touchar varandras händer då och då. Även om han inget hellre vill än att hålla Evens hand, känns det som att han vill behålla det fina som håller på att växa fram för sig själv - åtminstone en stund till. Han har inte lust att dela det med hela världen än. 

“Har du provat den?” frågar Even nyfiket och pekar på cykelhissen.

Isak skakar på huvudet. “Nej, den ser ganska svår ut.” 

“... men kul! Jag tror att det är den enda som finns i världen. Ser mest ut som en turistattraktion då.” 

Isak nickar i medhåll, ser sig omkring. De är inte de enda som står här och ser på när andra personer gör tappra försök att ta sig upp för den långa, branta backen. Even kan inte låta bli att ta några bilder, passar på att ta några på Isak också när han ändå är i farten. 

Isak ler generat, himlar lätt med ögonen. Han föser undan Evens telefon. “Så. Nu räcker det. Nu tar vi en kaffe!”

Even ler med hela ansiktet och Isak ser hur det glittrar till i hans ögon. ”Okej!”

“Kom! Vi går till Dromedar, det ligger runt hörnet.” 

De tar ett par steg innan Even vänder sig om mot honom. “Är det favoritstället här i stan, Dromedar?”

Isak nickar. “Ett av dem. De har jättegott kaffe och så är det ganska mysigt också, även om det ibland är lite trångt.”

De kliver in i lokalen och ställer sig i kön. Even står en lång stund och studerar kaffeutbudet som står uppskrivet på den svarta griffeltavlan på väggen. Isak behöver inte fundera särskilt länge - han tar en cappuccino som vanligt. Tjejen bakom disken ler extra vänligt när hon känner igen Isak och tar emot hans beställning.

“Lyckas du bestämma dig?” Tjejen, som heter Emma enligt namnskylten på bröstet, vänder sig mot Even och ler.

“Ja, jag tror jag tar en _sweet chili_. Är den god?”

Emma nickar. “Den är väldigt god, helt fantastiskt. Mycket populär bland våra kunder.”

“Då tar jag en sån.” 

Under tiden Emma gör iordning deras kaffe småpratar hon och Even om olika kaffesorter, berättar vilka egna favoriter de har. Isak står tyst vid sidan av och följer fascinerat med i deras samtal. 

De sätter sig ner vid ett litet bord längst in i lokalen, intill ett fönster som står halvöppet mot bakgården. Det är lite trångt, men Isak har inget emot att sitta med benen tätt intill Evens. Han kan inte låta bli att smyga ner handen under bordet, närmast väggen, lägga den på Evens lår. Det tar inte många sekunder innan han känner Evens hand ovanpå sin.

“Sweet chili? Är du sån kaffenörd?” Isak ler ett snett leende.

Even nickar ivrigt. “Jag har jobbat extra som barista i flera år, så det kan man nog säga.”

“Då är du säkert bra på sånt här också?” Isak skjuter fram koppen några centimeter så att Even kan titta ner.

“Latteart? Ja en tulpan är inte så svår att göra. Man får öva några gånger, jag kan visa dig nästa gång jag kommer och hälsar på.” Even blinkar till med ena ögat.

Isak ler, blir alldeles varm i hela kroppen när han tänker på att det blir en nästa gång. De bestämde det redan igår, pratade ännu mer om det i morse när de stod tillsammans i duschen. Han klämmer till Evens hand lite extra, håller kvar hans blick. Om det inte var andra människor i närheten skulle han luta sig över bordet och kyssa honom på en gång.

”Smakade det bra?” Plötsligt står Emma vid deras bord, har blicken vänd mot Even. Reflexmässigt drar Isak undan sin hand från Evens lår.

Even ler vänligt. “Väldigt bra.”

Isak ser hur Emmas ansikte lyser upp, förstår att hon också påverkas av Evens charm. Kanske tror hon att Even flirtar med henne? 

Emma dröjer sig kvar, Isak undrar varför, vill bara att hon ska gå så att han får vara själv med Even. 

“Eh… jo. Är det okej om jag tar en bild på oss två?” Emma vänder sig mot Isak. “Min pojkvän är helt galen i Rosenborg. Det skulle vara så sjukt kul att ta en bild på oss två.”

Isak gör en snabb överläggning med sig själv, funderar på vilket som går snabbast - att förklara varför han inte vill eller bara ställa sig upp i två sekunder och le.

“Okej, det går bra.” 

Han reser sig upp och under tiden tar Emma fram telefonen ur fickan.

“Jag kan ta bilden” erbjuder sig Even, tar emot telefonen som Emma räcker över.

Fem sekunder senare är det klart och Emma tackar och går iväg.

Isak sätter sig ner igen, tar en klunk av kaffet och tittar upp på Even, ser hur han ler.

“Sorry för det där….” ursäktar sig Isak.

“Nej då, ingen fara. Det var inte det jag tänkte på.” Evens blick glittrar till.

“Vad tänkte du på då?” Isak smittas av Evens leende, kan inte sluta le.

“Nej, jag bara tänkte på hur otroligt fin du är.” Even flyttar sin hand närmare Isaks, tillräckligt nära så att fingertopparna nuddar hans hand.

“Det är du också.” _Du är mer än så, du är helt underbar._

Han bryr sig inte längre om ifall någon ser, kan inte låta bli att lägga sin hand över Evens, stryker försiktigt med fingertopparna över handleden. Even vrider upp sin handflata mot Isaks, flätar in sina fingrar i hans. 

“Och så tänkte jag på en sak till.” 

“Vadå?” Isak känner hur det fladdrar till i magen när han möter Evens blick.

“Vad som hade hänt om inte jag hade jobbat den där kvällen i baren. Om vi aldrig hade träffats.”

Isak ler. “Men då hade vi kanske träffats någon annanstans, bara vid någon annan tidpunkt.” 

“Ja? Du tror det?”

Isak nickar.

“Så istället för en bar hade jag träffat dig… på ett café?” Even lyfter på ögonbrynen. “Kanske försökt imponera på dig genom att göra ett lattehjärta?”

Isak skrattar till. “Det hade säkert funkat, alltså.”

“Ja, du tror det?” 

“Mmm.” Isak håller kvar Evens blick, klämmer till hans hand igen. 

“I vilket fall som helst är jag så otroligt glad för att du dök upp i baren den där kvällen. Så glad för allt som hänt efter det. Och den här helgen har varit den bästa jag haft på länge.” Even tystnar, ser på honom i flera sekunder innan han fortsätter. “Jag har aldrig känt någonting som det här förut.”

Isak släpper inte Evens blick, känner hur han blir varm i hela kroppen av Evens ord. 

_“Inte jag heller.”_   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och här lämnar vi dem, den här gången. Kan inte tänka mig ett mer passande ställe än Dromedar 😉☕️
> 
> Sorry att sista kapitlet dröjde, men veckan som gick blev lite stressig av olika skäl. Men hey - vi har fått "fira" Bewa desto längre! 🥳
> 
> I det här kapitlet har jag behövt lite hjälp med att sortera tankar för att komma vidare - tack Pagnilagni och MinilocIsland! 😍


End file.
